


You're Probably Holding It Wrong

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Cousins, Anya & Lincoln are siblings, Babysitting, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Anya gets home after a long day at school only to find that her home has been invaded by a Mandrake.(this is not a Harry Potter au, I just have a stupid sense of humor :p)





	You're Probably Holding It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head so I wrote it out real quick :)  
> Sorry for the mistakes! Enjoy!

Anya scowls, walking through the door and hearing nothing but ear-splitting, headache-inducing screaming. 

After a long day at school, she can't even come home and relax. Not when there's a constantly wailing baby invading her space. 

The 14-year-old glares at her older brother, Lincoln. 

"Will you shut that thing up?" 

Her brother frowns at her as he bounces the baby, trying to calm her down. 

"Don't call your cousin a thing, Anya," the 16-year-old chastises. 

The blonde looks at the red-faced lump in her brother's arms, shrugging. 

"I mean," she trails off, waving at the screaming bundle as if that was explanation enough. "I don't know why you agreed to babysit in the first place." 

"Aunt Indra and Uncle Gus deserve some time off. You know they've been working themselves into the ground between work and taking care of a 2-month-old baby." 

Anya huffs. "You have to be holding it wrong or something. I'm pretty sure babies don't scream like this for no reason." 

"I know how to hold a baby, An," he retorts, rolling his eyes. "And don't call her an it." 

Anya rolls her eyes, heading to her room. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

 

10 minutes later and she can still hear that damn baby screaming it's head off. 

"Oh my freaking god! Lincoln!" She yells stomping out of her room. 

He looks less calm now from not being able to calm the baby down even after so much time. 

"I wonder if something's wrong. Aunt Indra said she's usually a pretty quiet baby when she wants to be. I've checked her diaper and tried giving her a bottle and put her down and checked her temperature and tried giving her a noonie and she won't calm down," Lincoln rushes out, worriedly. 

Anya rolls her eyes again and holds out her hands. "I bet you're just holding it wrong." 

Lincoln frowns, but hands over his baby cousin. "Her," he mumbles. 

As soon as the little bundle is in Anya's arms, she starts to calm down and within a few minutes, she's stopped crying. 

Anya looks at Lincoln giving him an 'I told you so' face while he just looks at them dumbfounded. 

The young teen glances back down at her cousin to see bright, green, alert eyes looking up at her. The blonde's heart stutters a bit in her chest and she completely melts when she gets a big toothless grin. 

"Looks like she likes you," Lincoln grins. 

Anya barely hears him. 

"I gotta run some errands. You can watch her while I'm out right?" 

Anya hums, looking at the small brunette curiously. 

Lincoln smirks, quietly leaving. 

"You must think you're pretty cute huh?" Anya asks the smiling baby. 

"Looking up at me with that chubby face. Grinning like a goof." 

Anya pokes her cheek and the baby's little hand grips her index finger. Eyes shining, the baby brings the finger to her mouth to suck on. 

Anya can't find it in her to be upset. 

"Oh, and you think it's okay to just highjack my finger, hm?" 

The little baby yawns and Anya just completely melts again. 

The young girl sits on the couch, careful not to jostle the bundle in her arms. 

Leaning forward, she presses her lips to a warm forehead, smiling at the happy sound the baby lets out. 

"Good night, Lexa," she whispers, looking down lovingly at her tiny cousin. "I'll always be here for you." 

Lexa gurgles happily as her eyes droop and eventually close. 

"Always," Anya promises, resolutely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fum fact: For years I've had a habit of calling babies "it" instead of "him" or "her." Not on purpose or anything, that's just what naturally came out for some reason. No idea if I still do it though haha


End file.
